The Four Times Elizabeth Almost Got Eaten, and Then Did
by woundedowl
Summary: Elizabeth doesn't knows what could have caused this change, but something is surely happening. The others are keeping secrets from her, but when even Meliodas can't give her a straight answer, it might be the last straw. Part of the group prompt, "dark instinct Meliodas"


Real A/N: Hello this is Cerulean Grace here to present you with the beauty that is woundedowl's fic. We were all challenged to write a darker Meliodas, and only woundedowl, my love, could take it to such an interesting and unique level. I hope you enjoy her rendition of our sweet owl child.

I know you will enjoy this, as well as their other stories, as much as I do! They have an incredible amount of creativity and depth, more so than many others! When they throw phrases such as "imagine Meliodas builds a nest" at me, I sometimes doubt the possibility of their genius. But I have learned better. They are incredible, and I am always left amazed. I know you will be too.

Have fun!

* * *

To Beth, who listened to me screaming and crying and frantically typing even though she knows I'm a giant pile of drama. To my lovely Betsy, who I love for letting me call her Betsy, and because she reminds me that things like "chest pillows" belong in this world, and I love her. To Brooke, who is there with me at two in the morning, screaming like a banshee alongside me.

* * *

The Four Times Elizabeth Almost Got Eaten, and Then Did

* * *

The first sign something significantly changed, Elizabeth was completely clueless.

"Huh?" she blinks, standing by the door with a basket of clothes resting against her hip, and as she holds it up, she is completely clueless as to how the room could have changed so much, in the small amount of time she was away. Their room, which she is certain was clean and tidy and most certainly _spacious_ when she had left, is now no longer… What she expected.

Every single surface from the dressers to the windowsills to the closest to their desks to the walls, were all now covered in things. Absolutely _hundreds_ of things. Knick knacks and bottles filled with far too different materials than she could count- from colored rocks to wax sealed wines- to coins, little figurines, cases and vases, books and rugs and pictures and boxes and paperweights and statues. She picks up a strange little piece of metal with symbols carved into it by the door, as she carefully steps over a large chest and boot case on the floor, that now sits in front of the bed.

She twirls the piece in her fingers as her brows knit together, confused as she places the basket down on the bed. She notices there are also new blankets and quilts, as well as… _ten_ more pillows? Yes, around there, the large pile almost comical at the top of their banister. And she picks up on as she glances around.

Only to stare at the ceiling. Even the ceiling is different, drapes and vibrants colors hanging off the banisters, new paint with what looks like shiny stones and crystals; it's _beautiful._ All of it is now creating intricate designs that swirl around the bed and towards the window, and she stands there with her mouth open in wonder, her eyes traveling down, glancing around and she _still_ finds something new to see the third or fourth time she looks in the same spot.

"This is… _so wonderful,"_ she says softly, as she goes to put their clothes away. It was as if the entire room was covered to the brim with a layer of _life,_ so many different _things creating a nuance_ ; hundreds of them. And somehow, even with all that clutter, it didn't feel messy at all. Her neck twists around eagerly, clearly there is a thought process used to put together everything, in its place, and it's a sort of messy organization that fits the room, and makes it feel… Peaceful and enchanting. Magical. She wonders if there is an occasion?

There's a clatter in the bathroom, and Elizabeth turns. She hears the soft whispers from inside as she calls out a soft, "Meliodas?" And walks closer to the slightly cracked open door to peer inside.

She's surprised to see Gowther there, holding up a giant picture frame that's so large it almost dwarfs him, as he keeps it steady and straight. Meliodas is on a stool using a hammer to hit a nail into the wall above it, and the large painted picture is that of a waterfall and mountains, the expansive and beautifully piece of art taking up a significant part of the wall.

Meliodas has a few nails in his teeth as he pounds away, and as Elizabeth opens the door further she sees Ban in the tub, the Sin of Greed having his legs draped over the side, his long arms spread around him as a pile of assorted things lays in his lap and around him, up to his mid chest. The tub is truly full to the brink with _stuff_ as he plays with another trinket, the little twirling fan part really catching his interest. Her eyes sweep over the bathroom as a hand comes up to cover her mouth, her eyes widening _again_ in wonder. Decorative rugs are now in the place of the hardwood floor, the feel most likely warm and cozy under her toes, and there are more strange figurines on the sink and the counter. The art seems to be very foreign, clearly not designed in Britannia, and again every inch of the walls are covered in new paint and portraits. The same decorative stones on the ceiling here as well.

"Hello Princess," Gowther is the first to speak up as the steady quick whacks of a hammer continue against the wall, and she jerks, so caught up in sightseeing.

"Oh, um- hello, Sir Gowther," she looks back to him with a weary smile, her hands just _itching_ to touch something. Everything seems so strange, but perfectly in their place, and Ban gives her a wave. She clasps her hands in front of waist to stop herself as Ban balances a figurine on his head, and she smiles, stepping more into the room. "I see that… all of you have been busy?" Gowther using one hand to push up his glasses, nodding firmly as he holds the frame in his other. "You are back early, we were not expecting you for another few hours. You caught us before the renovations were complete." he speaks in monotone as she nods, sweeping a piece of hair behind her ear.

Meliodas freezes, his hammer still mid swing in the air.

"We were able to get everything very quickly from the market," she says happily, shifting on her feet as Meliodas stays quiet, "Daine is downstairs with Lady Merlin, and I believe Sir Escanor said he will be back later. Well, If you want to go over the ingredients for tonight Sir Ban, they are ready, I think.." she looks back up as she rambles, her head tilting to the side... But her smile falters as Meliodas head slowly turns from looking at the picture, to look down at her. And his eyes stare down at her with a face so blank and controlled her shoulders jerk in surprise.

But- but his eyes, however…

She can't seem to move under his sight, the green of his eyes piercing her own. It's far more intense than normal, and she is surprised when her heart flutters under the weight of it, heat flaring to her cheeks. Ban whistles a tune from the tube as Meliodas stares at her from the stool, her skin starting to flush more as Elizabeth has to look up, but Meliodas doesn't say a word, doesn't move his arm with the hammer back down, doesn't twitch, and another moment passes with them just staring at one another.

Before Ban brings a bottle up and takes a long swig, burping loudly, and it makes her jump with an "eep!" at the sound.

She looks away from the Sin of Wrath, towards him as he grins and sticks out his tongue, "Yo! Princess~" Ban points at the door behind her, wiggling his finger as Elizabeth quickly looks around Meliodas, blushing in embarrassment, "Oh! Yes, Sir Ban?" she steps around the stock still man as Ban holds up a box, waving her over with a lazy look. "Take this down to Merlin will ya? Apparently she'll know what to do with it.~"

"Of course!" she says with perhaps more enthusiasm than necessary, but she is quite embarrassed to be caught staring like that, while the others were clearly working so hard. So she grabs the box, holding it to her chest and quickly steps out of the room, rushing towards the bedroom door.

Which meant she completely missed how Meliodas stayed rigid, his head turning to watch her every move as his eyes stare unblinking into the back of her head. She hurries out, but when she overhear Ban's voice she hesitates to step through the door, the soft hissed sound of, "Damn. Come on captn, _control_ yourself." making her hand hesitate on the doorknob, looking back. Meliodas only responds in kind with a grumble, "I'm _fine."_ before stresses out, "Just keep an eye out, alright? Gowther tilt it a little to the left will ya?"

She softly clicks the door shut behind her as the sound of a hammer hitting the wall starts again, and she rushes down the steps with a small frown, slightly worried as she enters the bar.

Merlin is sitting there, her legs crossed as she read over a large tome of some sort, and she's swirling a finger- as a small red glass orbs spinning a couple inches above her head. Diane must have been in the back with King, but Gowther is behind the bar, methodically cleaning a glass. "Lady Merlin," Elizabeth asks, and the mage hums, not looking up. "Ban asked me to give this to you?" she holds up the small metal book as Merlin's gold eyes turn to look at her, one thin brow raises.

"Ah. That." Elizabeth places it down in Merlin's outstretched hands, and her hands begin to fiddle with her skirt- before a loud squeal of "Elizabeth!" sounds behind her as a pink blurs flings itself around a corner. She turns to see hawk come squealing around bar, giant fat tears spraying from his eyes as Merlin places the box down on the counter with a small smile.

"Elizabeeeeeeth!" Hawk sobs, flinging himself forward to her feet, and he has two giant lumps on top of his head, his nose squashed flat against his face. Like someone had kicked it in. "Oh no! Hawk!" she rushes to him, falling to her knees to curl her arms around him as he sobs, "What happened!?" she starts petting him and rubbing his sides. "I won't let them do it! That's what's wrong! Waaaaaaaaah! Elizabeth!" he wails, long jets of tears spraying around them.

"He's fine." Elizabeth glances up to see Diane, the miniature giant coming around the corner with King trailing behind her. She is pouting angrily to the side, her hands on her waists, and she sighs loudly in agitation, "he's just mad that he's not getting his way."

"Huh?" she blinks, but then Merlin laughs as she stands up behind her, "Do not worry yourself, your highness," she chuckles, crossing her arms over her chest as Hawk continues to cry, before Merlin pokes him in the side. "How about we get ready for business? The Bar is opening soon, isn't it?"

"Great." King says blandly, clearly sarcastic, before sighing heavily.

Elizabeth frowns, unsure of what is occurring, as the room seems filled with an undercurrent of tension, but she is sure she is missing something as Diane huffs, going to the back to get changed into a bar outfit as Merlin turns to go back to her book… but not before grabbing the sobbing Hawk by the ear and pulling him across the floor, and he holds up a hoof towards her, sobbing "Noooo, Elizabeth! I wooooon't accept it!" As everyone disperses in their own directions.

"Um- uh, um," she can't figure out what to say as she stands back up, her hands nervously fiddling in front of her.

But she is _sure_ she is missing something here.

* * *

The Tavern was absolutely full. It's a few hours later, and everything is in full swing as she and Diane and Gowther bring the tables their things. She is rushing about, tankards of ale everywhere, men from the local village laughing and talking, and it is absolutely filled to the brim with patrons. King is taking up space by the bar where Merlin is sitting, the woman watching Gowther in amusement as someone tries to unsuccessfully flirt with him, and Elizabeth is trying to balance her latest order of meals, Ban cooking again so there were more orders than usual, But when she places them down and thanks the three smiling men who salute her, Daine shouts over the crowd.

"Hey! Elizabeth!" Diane is holding an open and empty bottle of Bernia ale, Escanor smiling nervously behind her as he fiddles with his glasses, "can you check the stock in back for this? And maybe grab some more towels?" she huffs, clearly annoyed, "If- if it's not too much trouble- of course! Your highness!" Escanor speaks up behind her, his head popping up from behind her shoulder.

"Oh! Of course," she shouts over the bustling noise, her head turning this way or that as she tries to spot Meliodas. But, without him in his usual place behind the bar there was no _telling_ where he had wondered off to. And she hadn't seen him since before last call was yelled out over an hour ago. So she quickly heads toward the back, smiling and waving at people as she passes.

The storage room wasn't that large, but it was it a tight corner in the back, under some stairs and it had a terrible tendency for the lamp at the top never to work quite right when you needed it. She flicks the switch again and again as she ducks down, the ceiling rather short as she makes her way in, squinted into the darkness. She uses a hand on the wall to go down the stairs, and it's almost impossible to make out what's in the room, the shelves of wine and ale, boxes and barrels completely bathed in pitch black as she uses the platter in her hand to poke in front of her so she won't hit into things.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth jerks violently, yelping as her head hits the ceiling with a loud crack at the sudden voice. She brings a hand up to hold her now throbbing skull as she spins to peer towards a corner to her left, where she had heard it a little ways away. And her heart leaps into her throat. "Oh!"

It's Meliodas. His voice speaks up in the far back corner again, hidden behind a couple large barrels and a shelf, "Was there something you wanted down here?"

She tries to see him, but she just can't. "Oh, yes. Well, you see," she steps further into the room, squinting more to make out his outline in the dark, "Ban and Diane are working hard, the Bar has started last call, and they needed me to get some… Um," she trails off as she stops, a few feet between them. "I think we are out of Bernia ale, do you know where it's stocked?"

"Hmm..." he trails off, his voice light… but...

Why did she have this sudden sense of foreboding? She whispers her next words as she walks passed another shelf, ducking down more, but she can't figure out what she is sensing in this dark room. She puts her hand out again, feeling through the space as her foot hits another barrel, "Has the light broken again, I can't see a thing? And, and you've been back down here for quite some time, Meliodas are you alr-"

She squeaks, dropping her platter as the walls start to _crawl,_ and again her head hits the ceiling hard enough to stun her.

This is the second time Elizabeth notices something, drastically, has changed.

And it is _impossible_ to miss.

The walls come alive, ropes of living black, squirming and pulsing and flickering into designs as a dark purplish outline highlights them, and she stays stock still. Finally, as she can see Meliodas her mind sputters to a shocked halt.

He is there with his back to the wall, facing her, and she would have called him almost aloof- had it not been for the chilling image he was creating instead. His shoulders were hunched in even though his back was straight, almost blending in with the shadows of his own making, face down and hidden. And there is no doubt now, that she feels like she is most certainly intruding. The sound of the wooden platter finally stops clattering at her feet as her eyes go even wider, as he takes a step closer.

The shadows recedes just enough, and she gasps.

His hands are burning black, the dark inky power almost a living entity as it comes off his clothes and skin, whipping his pants and shirt and hair around with a silent wind that only affects him, his skin crackling and crawling with his demonic heritage. His markings on his face grow over his eyes and nose, crawling down his chin and under his shirt. And the one in the center of his forehead is the largest she's seen it so far. His feet moves over black smoke as she brings a hand up to her chest in worry.

Meliodas' eyes are huge, unblinking and round, and she freezes at the blank stare. He is staring at her with such a rigid intensity instead of his warm green eyes, the color now stormy and darker in shade. With his head tilted awkwardly, his neck angled sharply, it's then that she realizes the light in the storage room… it isn't out… She glances up as her heart jumps into her throat again, but it stays there this time. Shadows and thick blackness are curling up the walls and completely covering the shelves, and she finally sees that it's twisting around the lamp, strangling out the light.

 _What- what was happening?_ "Meliodas?" She whispers, her hand by her chest squeezing tight. "Yes? Can I help you?" She jerks, not expecting his voice to sound the same as always. But it doesn't fit, clearly a manufactured tone as his face _stays blank._

She- she was sure he was fine when he got up and left the bar an hour or so ago! He said he was going to look over the ale stock, or- or to-to check what they had! How could- what could-! What could have happened between him placing down that tables drinks and here?

"Sir Meliodas…" she murmurs, her old habit of adding honorifics to his name returns as a fine tremble starts right under her skin, as he takes another step towards her, "are, are you alright? Are you hurt? Did something..." she doesn't step back as he moves, her eyes darting back up to the smothered light- before looking over how his fists are squeezed until his knuckles turn white, how his jaw is clenched tight, how his head is bowed as he looks up at her with a blank intense look- and he takes another slow, measured step towards her. "Did something happen?"

"Why would you think that, huh?" His head flops to the other side, his large unblinking eyes looking at her sideways. And they are the thing that stand out the most in this black room.

Her hand comes up, without her thinking, to rest against his shoulder when he gets close enough, and nervously she leans more into his personal space to look for injuries. Could he be hurt? She had never see him seem so… her eyes dart around his shirt in a slow forming panic, her other hand patting his shoulders and his front, unnoticed of how the black inky darkness that was around him starts to wrap and lick around her skin and hair and clothes.

 _Thump_

The world seem to spin for a frantic second, everything in reverse as a small, surprised gasp passes through her lips- before her back rests snugly against an ale barrel. With a soft and nonpainful sound the door clatters shut, as a hand cradles her head, protecting her from injury as she yelps loudly.

But then Elizabeth is absolutely frozen.

"Me- Mel- Meliodas?" she stutters, her voice tiny as he leans forward, and her eyes go wide, her face burning. Unable to breath as her throat goes completely dry she presses against a barrel twice her size as the tips of her toes barely graze the ground.

And Meliodas looms above.

The right side of his face swirls for moment, his demon markings twisting and rolling into designs as her shoulders jolt. But then he leans his head in, sniffing once. Their noses are almost touching as his chin tilts, his mouth parting, and Elizabeth's gaze inadvertently follows as lips as he ducks down the rest of the way.

Meliodas didn't hurry to deepen the kiss.

A moan forces its way from between her lips as her eyes flutter closed, muffled by his mouth over hers as he tugs at her clothing. His fingers dig into the her shirt as he rubs slow circles into her skin, his thumb rubbing lazy strokes under her breasts as he presses her snug to him, and he wants to touch her. Needs to, as his hand slide down her side with exquisite slowness. Elizabeth shudders against him, her eyes opening briefly as her fingers, now shaking, curl into his collar, and the black swirls on his face seem to pulse to some other beat, the solid marking on his forehead swirling larger as his hands slide beneath her shirt, finding her skin at last, and it kicks the breath out from her lungs and tears a groan from her throat as he scratches his nails lightly.

He may have pressed her firmly against the barrel, but the demon influenced above her was truly in no rush. A lazy hand is tightly curled in her hair, as Meliodas _devoures_ her. The black waves of dark magic swirl arounds them, curling around her skin and flickering to touch her before moving back, barely grazing her before doing it in another place, moving to do it all over again and again. She shivers, her spine curling as her entire body shakes, and Meliodas suckles her lower lip for but a moment, nibbling on the corner of her mouth as she gasps, and sighs into her mouth. His tongue leisurely licks in and out, teasing her with a heady want.

Meliodas moves back as his hand in her hair tightened, pulling her more firmly against him. And it isn't until she is shaking uncontrollably, the blood boiling under her skin as her face flushes so brightly, that he moves back further and inhales.

"Go." his voice is flat, even as his breath puffs against her lips, and she can barely understand him at first. "Leave."

" _Meliodas?"_ she says quietly, her voice is barely audible to her own ears as her eyes flutter open again. His hand leaves her hair to grab onto to wood by her head. His fingers clawing. "But… I don't- I don't understand-"

His lips part, and the _sound that comes from it,_ it rattles her very being.

It echos through the small room, _ripping_ through the air with a dark and deep rubble, the sound of metal scrapping against rocks mixed in, and it is nothing a human could make; the hauntingly loud noise shaking Elizabeth to the bone. Her breath hitches as she instinctively presses herself away from him, squeezing her eyes shut and she turns her face away to lean completely against the barrel.

" **Get… out."**

Every hair on Elizabeth's body stands up. The air in her chest expands painfully as she shakes, before she bolts. Ducking underneath his arm, his head cranes, tilting to watch her at an strange angle as she stumbles up the stairs, flinging open the door and rushes out the room.

She rushes back towards the tavern room, the bright light of the hallway making her bring her hand up to shield her eyes as she gasps, running forward.

The others are calling last round, and to scram, still with tables full of patrons, and the nice aroma of Ban's cooking and the laughing and cheering, the scent of good ale and the conversations- they catch her by surprise as she abruptly stops by the bar, a hand reaching out to steady herself.

"Elizabeth! Hey are you-" Diane is there, looking at her with concern as she places down a platter and she holds up a stein of ale that is foaming over, "Are you okay?"

She frowns as Elizabeth doesn't responds, tilting her head as she bites her lips.

"I- I- I,"

Elizabeth tries to say something. But, but what _could_ she say? What was… what was happening? Why had it happened. What had she done? Had she- had she _done_ something to anger Meliodas? She swallows, bringing up a shaking finger to trace her lips as Merlin comes up, resting a hand on her shoulder as the mage looks down the hallway, a frown appearing on her painted lips.

"I believe," Merlin speaks up over the crowd, "That it might be about time to let her into the truth."

"But," Diane stutters, looking to the side. "But Meliodas said…"

"You think that's a good idea, eh?" Ban grunts as he throws his white cooking apron off, and Elizabeth's head is turning this way and that in confusion. "Finally. I was wondering when someone else would come to their god damn senses."

"What- what do you mean?" she speaks up, her heart starting to race as the others avoid her gaze. "What do you have to tell me?"

* * *

It's now an hour or so later, the tavern empty as King helps Escanor clean up. But Elizabeth is sitting at a table, staring at the grain of the wood as Hawk grumbles loudly at her feet. She is rolling around the information she just learned in her head over and over, until she is all but spinning.

"I _told_ you," he is puffing with self righteousness, "I should never had let him get away with this. 'Unable to control himself' yea right!" he pugos again, "I say we throw _him_ in the oven."

Ban grunts as he kicks him a stool out and sits down on it, glaring at the wall with a long bottle of ale in hand as he grumbles. "Damn it capt'n." he scowls before he leans over, taping Elizabeth on the top of her head, "I literally took my eyes off of ya, for like a _minute."_

"I don't understand." Elizabeth reiterates, whispering harshly. "He _isn't_ acting strangely?" She has a cup of tea clenched in her hands as her brows knit together, Hawk puffing angrily at her feet. And even King, who was floating above their heads, is awkward pressed as he looks to the side, hiding behind his pillow, a blush making his forehead glow.

"No. Not particularly." Merlin is pouring her another cup of tea as Elizabeth looks up, but Ban isn't done as he rapidly runs his hands through his hair. "We were told to keep a close eye on ya, Princess. Capt'n orders."

"I- I don't understand why, why Meliodas would…?" Elizabeth mumbles, still concerned, "he isn't acting... like he normally does. Why was he in the storage room?"

"He's fine," Diane shifts nervously, "he's just- just-" she doesn't continue as a blush starts to creep down her neck and she looks away. Which does nothing to help her anxiety as Elizabeth's stomach starts to twist.

"If you're willing to accept him as a demon Elizabeth, this is part of the package." Merlin says so calmly it was like she was discussing the weather. "This is a time called _the Peek_. He won't hurt you." she taps her spoon against the side of her cup delicately, before adding, "Similar to how every fairy has to grow their wings, adults go through this, sooner or later. It's a natural occurance for his kind."

"But he scared her!" Hawk yells, "You heard her, he was a fiend and that bastard needs to take a hike!"

"Wait! He- he's not bad, Hawk. I was just surprised." she holds up a hand, trying to calm down the pig as he rants and raves, and she again turns to the mage, "Lady Merlin, are you saying Meliodas isn't angry? He's just… Just… Just going through a change of some kind?"

"Yes. And it will pass. It happens more in the demon realm, of course I suppose, with everyone doing this once or so a millennium. Now, until it's over he will _act_ according to how his darkness dictates." She seems ridiculously too chipper as she takes a sip of her own cup, before cringing and adding more sugar, "We should all be happy Meliodas is the way he is, and that we _don't_ have to worry about a rampaging demon roaming around."

Gowther pushes his glasses up his nose, the frames flashing.

"Is he… Is he in pain?"

"The guys in pain alright." Ban grumbles, balancing back on two legs of the stool, "Ya heard Merlin, we just gotta let it pass. He can deal with some blue balls until then."

"I'm- I'm sure the Captain will be alright!" Escanor says brightly, as Elizabeth's face scrunches up. What? What did the color bule have to do with this? What balls?

She shakes off the thought quickly as she places down her cup, going to stand. "I… I want to go check on him." Hawk is clearly against the idea as he squawks, and she sees Diane opening her mouth to say something, but she quickly shakes her head. "I don't want him to think I'm afraid of him! I wasn't! I just didn't know what to do and- and," she curls her hands, looking downwards.

"But-" Hawk starts again, but it is Merlin who cuts him off this time.

"That might work, actually," she smiles, her gold eyes _gleaming_ as she waves Elizabeth off, towards the staircase, "he's all worked up, perhaps you can get him to relax enough to settle down for the night? It's worth a try."

Elizabeth nods, determined before she makes her way towards their room, ignoring the frantic whispering that starts behind her the moment she passes the doorway leading out. She goes up the stairs with her chin up, his face settled, even as her nerves make her hand grip the railing a bit too tight. She knocks once on the door, and when she doesn't get an answer she opens it slowly, peering inside.

He is laying on the bed, on his side as he rests his head on his hand, leaning his weight on his elbow. He is facing away from the door, towards the window, and his shoes are kicked off as he stays still on top the covers. She steps inside carefully, closing the door with barely a creak, before she hears a small noise, telling her he is still awake. It's a huff, making him twitch only barely to acknowledge her, and she steps over the things placed strangely around the room to remorsely step closer.

"Meliodas?" She murmurs, and she waits another moment for him to speak first. Instead he lets out another small noise, as she finds herself stalling.

She bites her lips. Before she squeezes her hands tight.

"I'm so very sorry. I'm sorry about before I just-" she looks down at the floor, "I didn't know that you were going through this- I didn't think-," standing by the bed she keeps her voice down, and she does feels terrible. She may not have known the specifics of why he had wanted to be left alone, but all the warning signs were there, and she had simply ignored them. "I swear, now that I know… I thought that you- that you may have been angry with me earlier. Not that you, wanted to-," her face goes bright red as her hands fiddle in front of her, before she ducks her head down, "to- to k-k-k- _k-k-k-kiss-"_

 _She can't say it!_ She is screaming in her head as she squeezes her eyes closed, her hands shooting up to cover her cheeks as every muscle tenses. And she waits for his answer as she chews on her lip. For him to tell her, in his Meliodas-type way, that he was ashamed of her, or didn't- or couldn't do those types of things with her. That she had _taken advantages of him_ in a time of weakness….

She holds her breath, keeping her eyes squeezed tight. And another moment passes.

And then another.

The room stays completely still, and Elizabeth finally builds enough courage to creak open an eyelid. He hasn't moved, still faces away from her towards the wall. And she creeps around the side of the bed, peering around slowly with a slow building dread.

He was asleep!

Those little noises it was of him snoring, even he hasn't made those sounds before, usually, but…

Her shoulders slump. _Oh._ A heavy sigh leaves her lips as she places a hand over her heart, suddenly extremely exhausted. It's all a blur as she takes off her bar outfit and grabs her pajamas, crawling into bed with her legs dragging behind her.

Her head flops against a pillow as her entire body deflates, and she presses her face against the softness of the new comforter. "It's alright Meliodas… I'm here for you," she whispers, barely awake any longer, and the last sight she sees in the blurry outline of his blond hair. "I'm not afraid. I swear."

* * *

The next morning comes to Elizabeth slowly. Her awareness comes back sluggishly, her eyes unwilling to open at first.

Meliodas is sitting in the middle of the bed, his arms crossed over his chest, and his brows drawn down into a serious expression.

But on top of his head, around his hair, is a pair of pink panties.

"…."

She blinks.

Pink… panties?

Elizabeth gasps, _loudly,_ as her mind catches up to her site and she slaps a frantic hand against her rear, only to find that- to her horror- she was bare.

She leaps up from under the covers, her hands clasped tightly behind her as she sputters, and her entire head explodes into a steam boiling blush, "M-ME-ME-ME-"

"Yo! Good morning!"

A puff of smoke escapes his nostrils.

She's about to stutter more, frantically trying to think of something as her hair curls at the endings, when she stop.

He- he doesn't look anything like yesterday, and she blinks as the rouge smile stays on his face. "Meliodas?" He seems to be acting normally again.

Is the peek over?

"Yep!"

He looks better. The traces of how he acted in the storage room last night were gone completely and she opens- and then closes her mouth. She tries to think of something to say as her eyes look over his face, ignoring what he has on top of his head as she bites her lip. And Meliodas is up and out of the bed before she can say anything else, a hop to his step as a blush stains her face.

"I'mma see what the others are up to!" he sends her a two finger salute, smiling brightly as she sighs, placing a hand over her heart.

What a relief.

"Of course!" she calls over as she makes her way out of bed looking over the room again, as the bedroom door shuts, Meliodas whistling happily as he makes his way downstairs. And as Elizabeth pushes the covers off her, she finds a pair of slippers by the bed. And she is really, _truly_ proud of herself that she didn't fall or trip over anything as she reaches the closet.

She's humming a little tune as she starts to button up her shirt, smiling as she hears movement downstairs, most likely the others getting ready for the day too. But then she hears a crash and a yell, and her face explodes into red as a plume of smoke puffs out of the top of her head.

"MELIODAS! What the hell is on the top of your head!"

 _He didn't take them off!?_

She covers her face with her hands as she squeaks, her ears on fire as the red spreads down her neck and shoulders as the howls of an enraged Hawk shake the tavern walls. Pots and pans and large objects crashing around the floor below her.

* * *

The rest of the day went rather smoothly. After Hawk had strung up Meliodas by the ceiling with a thick rope, whacking the half lidded, lazy looking Sin of Wrath with everything in the kitchen and then the stove, before threatening disembowelment, until once again Merlin dragged the piggy off by the ear, it had all turned rather quiet. She sighs as the day calms down, mopping the outside porch while humming a little tune, and she is glad nothing as extreme as the night before has happened again so far.

However, as the afternoon stretches on she becomes aware Meliodas has wandered off again.

She frowns as she peers back into the bar, seeing Ban snoring loudly, his legs kicked up on a table, Sir Escanor again out the closer they got to midday, and she smiles brightly as she gently closes the door again. She steps out, walking down the path towards the village, wondering if perhaps he decided to head out with Merlin, when she spots a glimpse of blonde in the corner of her eye.

She sees him, lounging relaxed on top of the roof, his legs spread out under him.

 _Ah ha!_

She hurries back inside, scooting by Ban and hopping up the stairs, a mission in mind as she quickly opens their bedroom door and hops over the chests and boxes, skipping happily over a few rugs. She makes her way over to the balcony, surprised to find it also full of strange sculptures, before she hops up, balancing precariously on her toes as she grabs the side of the roof with a huff, and she pulls her way up.

When she finally has her knees under her, she is mindful to keep her balance as she crawls upwards towards the dip of the roof. She sees Meliodas again, the man resting on his back, his arms behind his head, and he is staring up towards the sky as he watches the clouds go by.

"There you are," there isn't any urgency as she makes her way over to him, settling to sit by his side as she tucks her skirt under her hands, and brings her knees up to her chest.

They sit in comfortable silence, looking up at the large passing clouds, just enjoying the clear bright day. And Elizabeth closes her eyes, breathing in deeply and holding it in. Simply happy to have this moment.

"Did I scare you?"

The question is sudden, and when she turns her head to look at him he is still looking up at the sky, his face not changing.

She thinks about denying it for a moment, her lips pressing together as she remembers what Merlin told her last night, before she thinks otherwise. He wouldn't want that. That- that isn't what he needed, what they both needed right now.

"I thought you were mad. That I had... overstepped my boundaries. I felt awful for making you do something you didn't want to do, so that is why I ran off." she lifts her chin up to rest against her knees, sighing gently as she looked off into the rolling hills and village at the bottom of it. "It was more that I just never heard you _growl_ before..."

There's a snort, before he brings a sheepish finger up to scratch his cheek.

"Meliodas," he stops, his eyes shifting over to look at her as her voice was calm, but serious. She seemed to be dropping the honorific more and more now. "You don't have to try to be anything other than yourself, with me. I think you are more than your kind, more than what you were born to be, and this is _you,_ and I'm hoping… I'm hoping," her voice goes lighter, as her eyes soften and she smiles gently, "I'm hoping you can share everything with me and not have to worry, or think I would leave, because you weren't human." she murmurs softly, as she leans back, looking at him with a resolve that makes his eyes widen, "There isn't a part of you I think is wrong. You- you are _you_ Meliodas, and there will never be a time I will judge you for what Clan you come from."

A silence takes over their little place on top the bar, the wind picking up as Meliodas closes his eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright." he says slowly, seeming to mull over the thought as he leans back on his arms, sitting up to look over at her. And raises a brow. "So, you _really_ wanna help?"

"Yes, I do." she nods over and over and a wind blows past again, sending her hair swaying and Meliodas eyes follow it. Before his nose wiggles.

"Hmmm, well," He waves a hand, motioning her to come closer, "So! I'm about to do something stupid." he says blandly, his eyes half lidded as he keeps a relaxed hold on her wrist, "I'm just gonna let it all out," he turns her wrist over and over with an almost lazy feel, "But, Elizabeth. If you at all feel like I am-"

She gently cuts him off, "Don't worry about me, I'm alright. Really." Her smile is bright as she folds her legs under herself, sitting up straight and squaring her shoulder to show him her resolve. "I want you to be comfortable. You should be able to do that here, with us."

Meliodas smiles back, even if there is a grim edge to it.

"Uh huh. Right, here goes." he takes a breath in.

And let's it out.

And in a second blackness explodes from around him.

His eyes are suddenly black, the flames etching up feet into the sky as it crackles and hisses, but Elizabeth stays sitting, staying calm as she looks over him. The force of his magic finally coming undone causes the singles on the roof around them to rattle and shake as her hair is whipped around her.

They are still again, the darkness curling and lashes outs, twisting around where she and he are sitting, and this time the blackness swirls into his eyes, barely any light skin left untouched on his face as the color is absorbingly black. He stares into her, with such an intensity it leaves her breathless, the sheer magical power they express… it was almost completely overwhelming.

She blinks, once, as he brings up her wrist which he still has in a firm grasp, and places her hand against his chest. He keeps it there as she takes a moment, then another, before Elizabeth gently moves her hand to feel his first heart. She slides her hand slightly to the side as another one pounds at a steady rate against her palm. She is almost surprised how well she keeps her calm as she moves her hand to rest against seven places, sliding her fingers exploring over his shirt, before bringing them up to gently touch one of black markings that curl into circular motions around his neck.

"Are they uncomfortable?" she'd never had the chance to ask him anything before, and her mind ponders over the dozens of questions that enter her mind as she whispers. This moment… it felt powerful, as she traces an edge. Humbling. It was only in a battle before that he had let this side of himself out, so perhaps, she should be thankful for this chance now. That he trusted her so much to do this.

"No more uncomfortable than your right eye."

She had not expected his voice to be so deep, gravelly, or for that sort of answer as her shoulders jerk slightly. She looks at him in surprise as she keeps her finger on his skin, tracing the pattern, "My eye?"

"Sure."

She nods slowly while shifting closer, and she watches intently as he lets out a sort of huff, his posture changing from his normal Meliodas-like aura, to something far less human appearing. She looks down at her hand which is still resting on his neck, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks as she can see the edges of his muscles from under his shirt collar, but it doesn't seem too strange.

"Um?" her mind wonders as she thinks of what to say, before the first question all but pops into her head. "Why did you change the bedroom?"

"It's a nest."

Elizabeth blinks.

Meliodas blinks back.

"A nest?" A small trickle of sweat rolls down the side of her face as he nods eagerly, his head shaking up and down again and again. "Do you always make a nest?"

"Hmm!"

She nods, alright. Meliodas will build a nest during his peaks. She was just going to have to… accept that and keep going with her questions. "Well, why is yours... like that? Is there a reason?" Her brows scrunch up as she thinks back to all the stuff in their room, how the ceiling is decorated, still wondering how he got it done so fast.

Only to laugh softly as he tilts his head to the side, his mouth slightly parted and his eyes go wider, somehow, and it was rather comical to find out how _excited_ he is to tell her about it. He had apparently grabbed Gowther and deployed Merlin to get most of the things he needed, and he was very adament of even the slightest detail. She listens as her hands come to rest on one of his arms, intrigued as her fingers map out the inky black swirls on his lower arm and elbow, slowly. It was strange, she had always thought touching them would somehow be painful- or that it would attack back, but Meliodas seemed content to sit there and let her fiddle with him as she gets him to talk more and more.

They are sitting with their knees all but touching, almost inches between them, so when she feels something lightly brush against her leg with a feather light touch she looks down curiously. She finds a strand of darkness barely curling around her outer thigh, snaking to lay on top of her skin and flicker by her clothes.

She pokes it, half expecting the tentacle-like thing to either pull back or shimmer away under her hand, but instead it shoots up to twist around her skin. It doesn't hurt, not at all. Meliodas' darkness causing the hair on her arm to stand on end as the energy starts to hold on tight.

"Meliodas?" She pokes the strand of darkness that is slowly spreading up her hand and arm, as Meliodas closes his eyes and makes a noise in the back of his throat. "Why won't you show this side to the others?"

"It won't work." She is still getting used to his voice being so gravely and low, but now she is more confused than anything.

"It won't? I don't understand?" she frowns slightly.

"I won't be as nice to them," he says flatly, his voice matching his blankly held face now. "Even Ban wouldn't be safe around me."

"But you aren't dangerous to me?" She's even more confused, as he hums, the sound more rich than normal as his head suddenly falls to the left, resting at an awkwardly sharp angle. And he says, very simply, "You are different," as if it were obvious.

She laughs softly again, unsure what to say as she strokes the tendril that is now curled up near her shoulder, and his eyes flicker down to watch her as the darkness flicks, scraping gently against her hand. She may not understand it, but, maybe it wasn't too difficult? Meliodas seemed to understand, which she supposed would have to do. Elizabeth tilts her head to the side in thought, as she continues to gently stroke the strand around her arm.

"Elizabeth." She peers back up at him, opening her mouth to say something in return, when he leans further into her personal space.

"Do you really think," she gulps, as his eyes again intensely focus on her own, "what we are doing right now, is normal?"

She squeaks as the tendril spins around and firmly pokes her in the tummy, a puff of air leaving her lips as she jumps in surprise. Meliodas chuckles in a way that has her skin go clammy, a shiver causing goosebumps to form, as his face stays just inches away.

"You silly girl."

His face leans forward the last bare inch as his mouth met hers, careful, but firm as Elizabeth's heart pounds in her throat, making her dizzy as he pulls her forward. His mouth slants over hers tightly as her body comes to life; her stomach twisting, her head lightheaded as her skin burns.

"Elizabeth?" he whispers huskily against her lips, the sound sending jolts down her back.

"Y-yes?" she can barely whisper back, the faint memory of how he told her to leave the last time flashing before her, but, instead, she gasps again as his teeth nip at her lower lip. His right hand lifts to her face, cupping her cheek as his demonic power leaks off his skin to leisurely start stroking the corner of her chin and trail through her hair, snaking their way barely across her form to curl around her back.

"Tell me to stop."

The air in her lungs seemed to disappear as her throat hitches, and she felt weak as his black eyes stayed locked with hers. Then her arms comes up to rest on his shoulders, as he in one motion pulls her snug against him, a tendril snaking down to curl tightly around her waist, and his hands come up to squeeze her breasts.

A shiver goes down her back as his thumbs tease her hardening nipples, through her shirt, and suddenly she feels naked under his sight. He kisses her soundly as another full body takes her over, and it's not like anything he's done before. This isn't his usual groping, her heart thumping rapidly in her chest and she can't stop the way her back arching forward, pressing more into his hands as Elizabeth sucks in a shuddering breath.

"I can't get enough of you," he breathes, his canines showing in a dark expression that she hadn't seen before, rolling one nipple between his fingers as his demon marking in the middle of his forehead grows, and then he's kissing her again. His tongue delving deep before he makes a guttural sound, the same from the basement and it is so strong, so loud it vibrates her entire body and curls her toes.

Meliodas used his heels of his feet as traction before he flops back, her on top of him, not relinquishing contact from her mouth as he threads his fingers in her long hair and angles her face over his. Another rumble starts at the base of his throat as her chest presses against his, and she lifts a hand to brace herself against the roof. Thier lips became bolder, "Me- Meli-" she gasps breathlessly between each time Meliodas nips or bites or nibbles, again taking his time to hungrily devour hers while they gasp for breath. Elizabeth shivers as his fingers curled around the back of her neck, lazily drawing circles into her skin along with a thick tendril that rubs her shoulderblades and down her back, before his fingers come to rest on the back of her head, again twisting into a tight hold into her hair.

He pulls her down against him, his body pressing upwards as his mouth claims hers with a ferocity that leaves her breathless, her stomach muscles contracting as his hand dips under her shirt. A strange pulsing sensation starts between her things as his hand moves bolder and, though Elizabeth's responses are clumsy, they feel natural, settling more weight onto his waist as her thighs slide apart. She is draped on top, and the desire to touch him is what brings her hand up, and she traces tentative fingers over his cheeks… a strange tingle of his magic numbing the tips as she trails downwards, scraping her nails gently.

The sound is back, the growling long and drawn out, still reminding her of gravel against the steel of a blade as her hair stands on end, and it's the only warning Elizabeth has before Meliodas shifts his hips and presses upwards.

She gasps as a hard and solid weight presses firmly against her still clothed core, the heat sliding it up and down, grinding just right through their clothes where she can't stop the jerk of her own hips, or the way the chocked gasps sticks in her throat. He pulls on the long silver strands of her hair as he breathes in, and his hands are all over her body, sliding up her sides and then up her chest.

Legs trembling, Elizabeth waits to feel him press up again as her mouth falls open with a choked gasp.

But she is caught off guard as the darkness surges forward, wrapping around them, _completely._

Elizabeth couldn't speak, see, move or hear as she is swallowed up, the darkness leaving her with no ability, and she was completely under Meliodas' will and mercy. All she could do is lay snug against him.

 _He isn't human. Meliodas isn't human, why would he act human?_ The thought rattles her mind as she gasps and quivers, her arms and legs trembling from the restraint as her eyes fought to see anything. But the feeling that surged her heart to go faster, that made her chest pound and ache wasn't fear, it wasn't a need to get away as she starts to feel a thousand places on her body begin to be stroked and touched at once, no.

Suddenly she is flipped onto her hands and knees, her weight rocked forward, and she is balanced into this obscene and embarrassing position. Even though she can't hear it she is sure the sound that came from her throat is the loudest she's ever made. She feels the tendrils of energy start to press down on her inner thighs as they quiver, and she bites down on her lip as a weight rests over her rear, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as he hikes her skirt up, leaning over her back. She is unable to stop the small moans from leaving her as his darkness doesn't relent. He rests more on her behind as her hands are pinned to roof. A tight handful of hair has her tilting her head up as he swipes his tongue down her throat, his other hand curling around her waist to snake up, to take a handful of her breast. She moans, arching her back as he sucks at her pulse point.

"This," Meliodas' fingers let go of her hair to slide down her back, leaving a burning trail in his wake. Shocked to learn she can still hear his voice, Elizabeth arches further into his touch, shivering and reveling in the guttural tone, "do you know how long…" she squirms as his hands move over her bottom, grabbing a large greedy handful as an ache starts between her legs, an emptiness-sort of burn, and her face burns as she realises she can't close her legs, her knees kept apart as a tendril of darkness curls around each and tightens closer to her hip.

She can't catch her breath as the darkness doesn't stop, squirming and stroking and how Meliodas scrapes his teeth over her shoulder- she sucks in a quick breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly and she closes her eyes tight. The darkness slithers under her clothes, finally pressing against places that make the world around her disappear even more inside this blank sea of black, and his hands move under her to grab hold of her breast again. Squeezing tight as she moans loudly, shaking and jerking as he kneads and twists, pinching her sensitive nipples over her clothing, she might not be able to see him, but she can hear him groan as his lips slide down the back of her throat and over her shoulder. His teeth scrape before sucking gently. At the same time his hands go for the buttons on her shirt, unhooking them one by one.

"You smell so good." His mouth is open on her neck as she cries out, still unable to see, unable to hear or feel anything but him as his fingers press against her under the shirt, a sigh leaving him as he finally meets skin. "You taste good, too."

 _I want to see you. I want to, I have to see you. Please._ She's gasping out the words, not able to hear it, but she is sure she is saying _something_ as his tongue leisurely licks her flesh. Perhaps it is nothing but garbled syllables? Is she screaming, crying, begging? She can't be sure as he teases sensitive areas, and he slides her shirt off her shoulders, before tearing it the rest away off, getting impatient as it gets caught on her locked arms. His darkness is lunging forward, a stark contrast to his lazy-like movements as it pinches at her; grabbing and rippling until she doesn't know if she wants to grind into it or away. Her stomach muscles constrict as the power mimics the movements of his fingers, his tongue, caressing her in broad circular sweeps down her arms and legs, anywhere he isn't touching with his hands; until she is crying and shaking as _thousands of hands caress her,_ before he pushes directly against her where she aches the most.

" _Ahhh!"_ she cries out- she knows she does- as he grinds against her, her arms quivering, ready to collapse and send her face-planting into the roof as he rubs hard and intimidating against her groin. She feels his hips grind into her bottom as he drapes himself over her, covering her in toned muscles, her skin covered in a layer in sweat as she whimpers. Another groan slips out his throat as he runs his hands down her sides, pressing his hardened member in a steady rhythm that leaves her crying out in abandonment. _Please please please._

An arm wraps around her waist, and hurls her up, her hands and knees suddenly able to move as she's pulled up and into his lap. She whimpers, the sound still numb to her ears as her hands go everywhere, clinging to his arms and sides, reaching as he keeps her thighs still spread.

The world explodes back into color and sounds. Her eyes dilate as she flinches back, the back of her head hitting his shoulder as he keeps her securely in his lap. His grip on her waist almost bruising.

She can finally see the sky again as her eyes blink back tears, and her gasps are ragged as Meliodas' tongue licks hotly from her neck to her shoulder, leaving nips and painful scrapes of his teeth in his wake.

"Meliodas," she gasps, to hear it just as much as she _needs_ to say it, and there is a shuffle as he grabs her thighs up like a delicious meal.

She reaches her hand out to grab onto _anything_ , clinging to his shirt or his moving hands or his tightly corded muscles, tendrils of darkness _biting_ at her. Waves of pleasure pour through her body, making her hips surge time and time again as his fingers start playing with her. She is almost covered in Meliodas, his magic, his body, his darkness building her higher and higher, till she threw head back, crying out incoherents words a sounds.

"M-Meliodas… wh-what is…" she moans, unable to speak up over her continuous gasps for air.

"Shhhh."

Her eyes go wide as she hears another ripping sound, feeling as he pulls off her skirt, her underwear already somehow missing, and with another shift of his hips she is aware of somewhere in between his open mouth kisses on her throat and the tendrils, he had slipped off his pants. The earlier erection presses firmly against her backside, thrumming as he flexes his hips.

Elizabeth reaches back, her hand finding his side as she keeps a tight firm grip on his hair, only to shiver again as a tendril of black wrap around her arm, licking at her offending wrist demandingly as she scratches long lines into the taunt muscles of his side. She wiggles, pressing her backside into his hips, and then he nipped her shoulder.

"Mmm… that's nice," Meliodas says into her ear, as her blood boils. A long, low moan escapes her again as she arches upwards, tears prickling the sides of her eyes as she huffs for breath, and he is tilting her head back to seek out her mouth. A hunger building inside her gut as he groans huskily, biting down harshly onto her bottom lip; he is so thick and hard, a rod of warmth practically throbbing against her rear, and the sounds she was making is lost between his lips and tongue.

Groaning loudly Meliodas reaches down, grabbing her under the knee to shift her hips, opening her just enough as he guides the crest of his cock to her cleft, rubbing it up and down the slit and coating himself in her juices. He is rolling her in his lap, teasing the small bundle of nerves just south of her opening as he grits his teeth, pleasure shooting through her body. She can feel his eyes watching her every reaction as he starts rubbing over and over, until her back is all but bowed, her mouth open in a silent gasp, arching painfully, "I wanted you so badly. Always have." he says into her ear, the searing heat of his breath running over her throat and down her chest as she shakes, and the darkness that clings there, he is pleased to see how much of himself was around her.

"Ahhh!" Her muscles clench, still surprised by his intrusion, and the hand pressed to her stomach holds her still as his other hand dips down, starting to flick over her clitoris as his body strains. He slowly enters her, filling Elizabeth inch by excruciatingly incredible inch with his thick length until the crown of his cock is buried inside. And as he sinks her down, Elizabeth barely noticing the flare of pain as something snaps inside of her, wincing briefly before the curling darkness takes her mind away from it, licking and snapping at every place it can. He gives her a moment, just a moment, to adjust, before sinking the rest of the way down.

His hand bend around tightly across her lower belly and she blinks back the fine tremble, the surge of blood coursing through her head as her vaginal walls clench and stretch deliciously, and she listens to him hiss behind between his teeth, " _Fuck."_

He was so vocal, moaning and hissing, mumbling words into the back of her neck with hot breaths as he begins thrusting as deep as he can, his hips bouncing up and down with her in his lap. There is a slow increase of rhythm as she holds on, it's all she _can do_ as every part of her is touched, and he pumps inside of her, burying his cock within her body as he held her tightly.

The feeling of him around her, inside her, it's beyond anything the virgin could have imagined, and as her muscles clench, squeezing around him as she lifts up slightly, meeting his thrusts with a hesitant one of her own, and when he slammed into her so deeply it almost hurt, they both cry out.

She was shaking. "Do that again… _please!"_ she says, not caring how she croaks, or how hoarse and desperate her plea is, and he repeats the motion. She rolls against him with desperate whimpers, shaking as she is lifted up and back down in his lap, and he repeats each one with a brutal intensity that has her eyes rolling, her toes curling as he angles his hips slightly, propping himself up with hand as he leans them back, to penetrate a spot inside of her that is unbelievable. "Oh Meliodas! Oh- yes!"

Meliodas has their bodies angled just right, just enough that she can see where they are joined, and when her head flops down raggedly she can watch as he slams against her opening, over and over. The sight was so erotic, mixed with the slapping and sucking sounds of their damp skin, how the tendril pressed over and over against her sex and matched his pace as they slid against her clitoris and thighs and open her up more, and they press against her stomach and breasts, flickering over her nipples and sliding against the side of her face and hips and ankles-

" _Please please please,"_ her body jerks, licks of pleasure like she had never felt spreading up and down her spine as his thick length plunges inside of her, fucking her til she is screaming, arching further, angling her body to take him even deeper, and her head falls back to thunk against his shoulder, as she screams her release. Her fist tightens in his blond hair and _yanks._ The spasms of her orgasm still pulse through her gut and overwhelm every inch of sanity as the deep thrusts of his hips prolonged it, drawing it out until a painful edges starts to rim the edges of her skin. Her breathing and eyesight dim as Meliodas buries his cock so deep inside, his body heavy and heaving, that his raspy breathing next to her ear is all her pinpoint attention can focus on.

Suddenly he starts muttering her name over and over, his forehead pressed to the curve of her neck, and then with a feral cry he is jerking inside of her several more times. He was buried so deep, spilling himself and holding her so tightly she could barely breathe, and she claws at the dark magic around them as he rolled her hips, with lazy drawn out motions as her eyes close.

Intense spasms are still wracking over her body as her muscles feel weak and weary and, slowly, she feels his body relax behind her as she tries to focus on just breathing. His darkness pulls away from her body as her chest expands quickly, and he still holds her close, leaning forward to snuggle into her back.

 **creak**

A little scream leaves her throat as a sudden and abrupt tumbling sensation takes them both over, the world turning into a spinning kaleidoscope of imagery and sensations and colors, and gravity pulls this way and that as everything hitches.

A gravel and hard _thump_ sounds to her ears, as they come to a sudden stop.

Her head spins as she realizes Meliodas is holding her tightly, the air knocked out of her, and this time it is in an embrace to keep her safe from harm as he tucked her under his chin, her legs hiked up under his hand in an impromptu bridal style.

" _W-what?"_ her voice cracks painfully in her throat, completely abused from crying out so much, and she spots a few broken tiles littered around them on the ground, her head craning back to look above, seeing the Tavern.

They… they had _fallen off the roof!_

Elizabeth blinks wildly down at the still rounded out eyes of Meliodas, his demonic mark still swirling, who is just as shocked as she is as he looks up from the ground. He blinks owlishly as she lays on top of him, both of their bodies covered in sweat and still thrumming with the aftermath, throbbing achingly between her legs as she stays flushed.

"Huh."

Meliodas blinks.

The darkness shimmers around them, spreading around the grass like ink spilt on paper, and as he tilts his head to the side, in thought, his eyes glazed over, trailing down to peer at Elizabeth's breast lying snug against him.

"We should try flying sex next."

Elizabeth chokes, before sputtering uselessly. His mind already made up.

"You're right, no getting ahead of ourselves. We still have to have bed sex, then dresser sex and then wall sex and then floor sex then sex in the shower and then, of course we can't forget about good old table sex and then sex in-"

He keeps going, the lists going on and on without end as he ticks them off with his fingers, and a cloud of horrified but mutual interests descends in on Elizabeth as he also brings up positions alongside them.


End file.
